Enough Is Enough
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: AU: Fed up with how her mom treats their friend, Carrie, Frankie and Tyson stage an intervention for their friend Sarah. Will she listen to them?


_Me: Hooray I'm back! Let me explain, my laptop is slow as shit right now and I written this on my phone! So bare with me guys ok! Soon as things are fixed I will update more! I promise! :) This however, I felt like I had to get this feeling oneshot out one way or another so if I piss anyone off with this I apologize in advance! I just felt like this had to be written and said! So without further ado, let's get on with it!_

" _I'm sorry I'm such a terrible mother!"_

" _Don't start that again! I never mentioned that ONCE!"_

" _Bullshit Sarah! You think I'm such a terrible person! You don't want to be around me!"_

" _Grow up mother!" Sarah yelled at her._

" _You're the one being a gigantic brat right now!" Her mom yelled at her._

" _Because I don't want to spend time right when YOU want me to! It doesn't work like that Mom!" Sarah yelled._

"Hey Sarah." A voice said as Sarah gently got shook and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked looking around.

"Break time is almost over." The person said.

"Sorry Carrie, have a lot on my mind." Sarah said standing up.

"Let me guess, trouble on the home front." Carrie said rolling her eyes as Sarah put back on her apron. "Just get out of there already!"

"Easier said than done." Sarah groaned as she walked out.

"Goddamn it." Carrie grumbled to herself as she started cooking again.

"What's wrong with Sarah now?" Tyson asked looking over as he was chopping something.

"Her mom being a gigantic bitch that's what!" Sarah's boyfriend Frankie yelled doing dishes. "Sarah is 21 and her mom still treats her like a child!" He yelled slamming a dish down in the sink, surprisingly not breaking it.

"I need a Mushroom Swiss Burger, a Baked Potato and a salad." Sarah said walking in and getting a drink and walking back out.

"I mean it, last night her mom made her go to bed at fucking midnight because she's quote un quote "Not normal"!" Frankie yelled.

"Shouldn't she be able to go to bed whenever she wants to? She is an adult after all." Tyson said as he started making the salad.

"Not according to her mom. She insists on controlling Sarah forever, she needs to get the hell out of there!" Carrie yelled throwing a slab of meat on the grill and began cooking it.

"First off, yelling is going to solve nothing. Neither is breaking plates Frankie, you're not Logan Paul." Tyson said staying calm.

"You're right, I don't record dead bodies." Frankie said.

"Second, if this bothers you two so much, you two need to talk to her about this." Tyson said Finishing the salad.

"Easier said then done, I tried talking to her about moving out but she won't listen. She's too afraid about how her mom will react." Carrie sighed.

"Tyson is that salad done yet?" Sarah asked as she walked back in.

"Just now finished." He said handing it back to her as she walked out again.

"She needs to NOT be Intimidated by her mom, tell her fuck you and move out!" Frankie yelled trying not to throw another plate. "Hell I keep saying over and over she can live with me! I have room, we can help each other out!"

"She's just scared of being compared to her sister." Carrie said flipping the burger.

"The one who lost her two kids, has crappy boyfriends, 5 drug busts, shoplifts and can't keep a job for more than a month?" Tyson asked.

"That's the one." Frankie said. "But she's NOTHING like her!"

"We all know that, but does she know that?" Tyson asked as Carrie put a Potato in an oven.

"I wish she would." Carrie sighed as she put her head on Tyson's shoulder.

"Then both of you talk to her after work." Tyson suggested.

"You join in too." Carrie said. "You're the more calm is Frankie and I." She said as she fixed the Burger and put it on a plate then took out the Potato a few minutes later as Sarah walked back in and took it.

"I need a Chicken Pot Pie and a Fruit Salad too." Sarah said. "Oh and an Ice Cream Cookie for a someone else."

"Got it." Carrie said as she started making the Pot pie as Sarah left.

"We'll talk to her after work." Tyson said. "Who will pay for dinner that's not Frankie?"

"Hey!" Frankie yelled.

"Your tab hasn't been paid for how long?" Tyson asked.

"I'll pay for dinner! Sheesh." Carrie rolled her eyes as she put the pot pie in the oven. "Either way we need to talk to Sarah about this."

"Think she'll listen though?" Frankie asked Finishing his dishes for now.

"We'll keep talking until she does." Carrie said sounding determined. "Either way this needs to end!" She formed a fist and slammed it down in her hand.

Later that evening after everyone got off work, Carrie told them she was buying them dinner, so the four of them sat down and ordered their food.

"Long day huh?" Carrie asked sitting back and putting her arm around Tyson.

"I'd say." Sarah mumbled as Frankie looked at her.

"At least we're out here and our replacements are back there." Tyson said as he and Carrie laughed but Sarah and Frankie stayed silent. "Come on that was funny."

"Sorry Tyson I'm not in the mood." Sarah sighed as she sat back and they got their drinks ordered as Carrie and Tyson looked at each other.

"Sarah? Can we talk?" Carrie asked.

"What about?" Sarah asked her.

"Everything that's going on with you and your mom." Carrie said.

"Carrie please don't-"

"Sarah this isn't good for you!" Frankie said cutting her off."Your fights with your mom are getting worse and worse each time they happen, plus they're getting more and more stupider! For example she made you, a 21 year old adult go to bed last night!"

"Frankie I don't want to talk about this!" Sarah yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Sarah but we are." Carrie said calmly. "We're your friends, Frankie is your boyfriend. We're all concerned for you. Hell we're worried about you! Your fights with your mom keep happening more and more and it stresses you out more each time it happens!"

"Your Mom is the biggest hypocrite ever Sarah, sorry not sorry." Tyson said. "She doesn't want you doing something but goes right around and does the same thing herself."

"Can we Please not-"

"We need to talk about this!" Frankie said. "You can't avoid this forever your mom is trying to control you, you need to leave!"

"I can't! She'll think I'm worse than my sister or do something else to keep me there but I can't leave!" Sarah yelled.

"Bullshit Sarah! Bullshit!" Carrie yelled at her. "I had it up to here with your problems with your mom! I'm not tired of being there for you and helping you but I'm tired of seeing how it drains you every time she gets on to you! She's emotionally abusive and Manipulative towards you Sarah! Every time she doesn't get her way with you she's like "Oh feel sorry for me! Oh I'm such a bad mom! Oh I'm sorry I'm fucking alive!" Like that Sarah! A MOM SHOULDN'T DO THAT TO HER CHILD IT'S WRONG!" She screamed causing everyone in the restaurant to look at her but she didn't care. "You're 21 years old! You need to move the fuck out despite what your mom says! Move in with Frankie, hell he offers so many times but you refuse because you're scared of your mom! Sarah I'm worried all this will cause you to have depression like I have and I don't wish that on anybody! As your best friend, as your ride or die I say this because I care about you, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" She screamed again then she sat back taking a few breaths as everyone was silent for a few and Sarah put her head down.

"Carrie you're right, you really are." Sarah said softly after a few with her head down. "But I'm scared of losing her, of her never talking to me again."

"Sarah, I know you're scared but sometimes you gotta be brave, for you." Carrie said. "And if you lose her so be it, you have myself and Tyson and especially Frankie."

"She's right, we'll support each other but we're only telling you this because we care about you." Frankie said Hugging her closely.

"Please Sarah." Carrie begged softly. "For your sake, stand up to your mom and leave."

"I will, give me time but I will, this time I promise you three, cross my heart I will stand up to her and get out of there." Sarah said. "I can do this."

"You can! You have us!" Carrie smiled.

"We're family through and through." Tyson smiled as their drinks arrived and they did a toast. "To Sarah finally being brave!"

"Hear hear!" The other three toasted as well.

A few days later, Carrie and Tyson had a day off from work and the two walked to the store to get some things and they walked back.

"I wish we had a car, it's so hot!" Carrie complained.

"Just a few more weeks and I'll get one promise." Tyson said as they heard yelling.

"GO AHEAD! BE LIKE STACY!"

"Sounds like Sarah's Mom!" Carrie said as they ran towards the yelling and hid as they saw Sarah with a box in her hand and put it in Frankie's truck without saying a word and going back inside.

"YOU WON'T MAKE IT A WEEK ON YOUR OWN! YOU'LL COME CRAWLING BACK AFTER A FEW DAYS!" Sarah's Mom screamed at Sarah.

"Goddamn she's going hard on Sarah." Tyson said as Sarah walked out with more stuff and put it in Frankie's truck.

"I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A BAD MOTHER THAT YOU HAVE TO FUCKING RUN AWAY!" Her Mom kept screaming as Sarah didn't say a word to her and just kept putting stuff in Frankie's truck until she finished.

"GO AHEAD! RUN AWAY, BE LIKE STACY!" Her Mom screamed as Sarah turned towards her.

"Just because I'm leaving the household of a mentally abusive Manipulative child doesn't mean I'll be anything like Stacy. Hell I kept my job for almost a year unlike her-"

"SOON YOU'LL LOSE IT TOO WITH THAT ATTITUDE!"

"I stayed out of trouble, I'm Straight Edge." Sarah said calmly. "But you refuse to see the good in me because you can't control me anymore."

"BULLSHIT!"

"It's not Bullshit, you keep yelling like a 5 year old child threatening me if I go." Sarah said still calm. "I'm not stooping to your level. I'm more adult than you and right now I'm proving it. I'm moving out for my sanity and happiness and there's nothing you can do about it. Disown me, never talk to me again, I don't care. It'll hurt because your my mom and you'll always be my mom and I'll always love you but I don't care. Parents shouldn't act this way to their kids. I'm sorry you feel you have to be like this but you never failed as a parent, you raised me good. It's about time I be my own woman and move out. Goodbye mother. Hopefully you'll want to talk to me again someday. I love you." She said getting into Frankie's truck and the two drove off together, leaving her mom fuming red.

"Fucking bitch!" She yelled as she stomped inside and slammed the door.

"Damn, Sarah really stood up to her Mom big time." Carrie said as her and Tyson Came out of hiding and walked some more.

"I think Sarah will be better off." Tyson said. "Her Mom will get over it."

"She will." Carrie smiled as they walked home.

 _Me: Goddamn! It seems like that intervention is exactly what Sarah needed to leave that horrible place! I'm glad Sarah has friends like Carrie, Tyson and Frankie to help her out and be there for her! :D I got some advice for everyone though, if you're in a position like Sarah, do your best to get out, I know it's easier said than done but reach out to your friends, other family members and other people for help to get out of a situation! Nobody deserves to be emotionally abused or treated like crap for stupid reasons. I do hope this oneshot helps somebody. I really do. Also I have a Fanfiction Discord Server where you can talk about my stories, ask me questions, get updates on when I Update or post a new story, etc. just DM me if you want the link! Anyway Read and Review everyone! :D Sorry if I seemed rusty by the way! :(_


End file.
